


Stuffed Toys and Candy Floss

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's mother takes boys to the funfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed Toys and Candy Floss

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: funfair/candy floss

‘Look, Sebby!’ Jim chirped, pointing his finger at something above their heads. ‘Another flying balloon! It looks like a little puppy!’

Sebastian smiled to himself. He, just like Jim, was curious - his mother said that she had a surprise for them, but when they pestered her about it, she only smiled mysteriously and said that it wouldn’t be a surprise if she told them. So far, the only clue as to their destination were several helium balloons or ‘flying balloons’, as Jim called them. The girl with the puppy balloon passed by and Jimmy turned his head, following it with his eyes. Seb squeezed the other boy’s hand tighter and delicately pulled him - he didn’t want Jim to get lost.

‘Boys, don’t stay behind,’ Lady Augusta Moran glanced at them, ‘We will be there any minute, I promise.’

Soon in front of their eyes appeared high iron constructions of roller-coasters. Sebastian’s eyes widened and the boy beamed. He could hear Jim gasp with surprise and excitement; he had probably never been to the funfair before.

‘I’ll go and buy you some tickets, boys, so don’t wander around,’ Augusta delicately put her hand on her son’s shoulder, ‘Sebastian, please, have an eye on Jim - I don’t want him to get lost.’

Seb nodded and pulled Jim closer to himself. However, the other boy was too enchanted by the colourful surroundings to even notice Sebastian’s actions,

‘Wow, Sebby,’ he mumbled, his eyes as wide as saucers, ‘there are so many things to do here. It will take ages to see everything.’

 _We probably won’t, Jimmy,_ Seb looked at his friend, _You’re too short for most of the roller-coasters and I don’t like them very much anyway._

‘Oh,’ Jim frowned slightly, ‘that’s a shame.’

 _But we can do many different things, you know,_ Sebastian added, stroking James’ arm, _There are many other games-_

‘Here are your tickets, boys,’ Seb’s mother returned and handed Sebastian the roll of tickets, ‘I know you’re not a big fan of roller-coasters, sweetheart, and you don’t have to ride on them if you don’t want to. We can always go to one of those shooting stalls or-’

Grinning, Sebastian nodded.

_I’ll win you something awesome, Jimmy!_

‘You can win something in one of those stalls?’ Jim asked, his cheeks reddened with excitement.

 _Sure! If you’re a good shooter and hit all of the targets, you can even win those biiiig stuffed animals,_ Seb stretched his arms to illustrate the size of the toys.

‘Oh,’ James breathed out, surprised.

 _And I can shoot,_ the boy added proudly, _Daddy taught me._

Jim smiled broadly.

‘Let’s go then.’

Giggling, the two boys ran to look for a shooting booth; Sebastian’s mother followed them, smiling to herself.

 _Look, Jimmy,_ Seb’s eyes shone brightly when they stopped in front of the shooting booth, _they have real air guns. Cool!_

He ripped off one ticket from the roll and put it on the counter. The owner of the booth, a tall, moustached man, eyed him suspiciously.

‘Are you over twelve, son?’ he asked.

Sebastian nodded and tried to look confident. The man scrutinised him for a few more moment before finally handing him  

‘Okay, young man, here you are. You have ten shots. Hit three targets and you’ll get those small toys and for five - these bigger ones. Show what you can, kiddo.’

Sebastian weighted the gun in his hands and tucked the stock into his right shoulder, making sure he was comfortable with it. His father always said that feeling comfortable with a gun was a key to a good shot. He took a deep breath and then another, just like his father had taught him. Slowly and smoothly, Seb breathed out and squeezed the trigger repeatedly, taking five perfect shots.

‘One can say you practise a lot,’ the booth owner nodded and took the air gun from the boy. Sebastian grinned.

‘Wow, Sebby,’ Jim breathed out; he was observing his friend with wide-open eyes and slightly parted lips. Sebastian’s grin only widened.

 _Choose your reward, Jimmy,_ he said, _Which animal do you want? A bunny, a monkey, a teddy or a kitty?_

‘Kitty!’ James chirped.

‘Here you are, kid,’ the owner handed Jim a big striped stuffed cat; the boy hugged it immediately. ‘You’re a really good brother,’ the man turned to Seb, ‘and a good shooter.’

Sebastian beamed.

‘Thank you, Sebby,’ Jimmy murmured and hugged Seb tightly, ‘Thank you very much.’

 _You’re welcome, Jimmy. Let’s go find my mum, she stayed behind. Mums,_ Seb shook his head.

Mrs Moran, however, found them first.

‘Here you are, boys,’ she smiled broadly, ‘I’ve got you something. Do you like candy floss, Jim?’ She asked, handing them two sticks of candy floss. The boy shook his head.

‘I’ve never had it before.’

‘Well, you’re going to like it, darling. Sebastian loves it, right Sebastian?’

Seb nodded, his mouth full of sugary cloud. Jim giggled and put a small piece of candy floss into his mouth. It was sweet and a bit sticky.

‘Do you like it, honey?’ Mrs Moran asked. The boy nodded, smiling.

The three of them walked slowly down the main path, observing people laughing and chatting as they stood in a queue when Sebastian grabbed Jim’s hand and speeded up, pulling the smaller boy behind him.

_Let’s go on a carousel, okay Jimmy?_ He mumbled excitedly and swallowed the last bite of his candy floss. _It will be fun, you’ll see._ [  
](http://averyfosterthoughts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
